The NCl-supported Research Training Program at Memorial SIoan-Kettering Cancer Center, now in its twentieth year, has successfully trained a cadre of professionals in psycho-oncology and pain and palliative care, with 81% of former postdoctoral trainees building academic research careers at cancer centers and other academic settings throughout the U.S. Since the inception of this training program, 68% of those who have completed their training have either current or recent peer-reviewed funding in oncology. This application seeks support for a fourth renewal of this Research Training Program that offers training in psychosocial, pain and palliative care and community research issues in cancer. The primary training program faculty comprises 14 established investigators (Research Mentors) from the Department of Psychiatry & Behavioral Sciences and the Pain & Palliative Care Service, with affiliated faculty providing multidisciplinary perspectives to support the further development of psychosocial and behavioral research related to cancer prevention and control. We propose to offer training slots to seven postdoctoral and four predoctoral fellows. Trainees will work closely with faculty mentors on one of 23 research projects. Trainees will also participate in the required didactic curriculum, including Grand Rounds, Core Course in Psycho-Oncology and Palliative Medicine, Course in Research Ethics, and Research Forum. Electives are also offered across a range of topics from palliative care to basic biobehavioral research issues. Over the past twenty years, we have created integrated research faculties who have successfully trained 80 NCl-supported Research Fellows, many of whom have become leaders in this growing field. In the next five years, we intend to enhance this track record by expanding the range of research training opportunities to emphasize disparities in cancer control, cancer survivorship and palliative care, to build upon our success in recruiting and training minority scientists, and to increase trainee expertise in community research. Each component of the program will be evaluated annually by faculty and trainees to ensure that this program continues to serve as a national resource for training outstanding, new investigators in psychosocial, pain and palliative care, and community research issues in cancer.